


prayin' for your happiness, hope that you recover

by deepcentric



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exes, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Park Jihoon/Park Woojin, Sexual Humor, almost forgot to tag angst so..., baejin is mentioned and woojin has like... one line, oh yea they're in their mid twenties here, sowwy LMAO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepcentric/pseuds/deepcentric
Summary: Jihoon’s alcohol tolerance is pathetic at best.





	prayin' for your happiness, hope that you recover

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to my first broduce fic!!! 
> 
> tis based off the series called [exes play truth or drink](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A62cPd_T2eU) and whichever oomf put park jeojang and donghan on my tl a while ago, thus turning me into a gremlin
> 
> title is from drake's shot for me!!
> 
> hope y'all like it!!!

Donghan takes a seat with a quiet exhale, the plastic fixture creaking slightly beneath his weight.

Jihoon is seated at the other end of the small table, fingers fiddling with the rim of an even smaller shot glass. And it’s a little—no _a lot_ awkward between the two of them.

Despite the fact that they work in the same building, they haven’t actually crossed paths in the ten months that have passed since their break up.

Donghan’s made sure of it.

“Hey,” Jihoon says, urging Donghan to look away from the impressive display of alcohol that decorates the table’s surface. When Donghan meets his gaze, Jihoon is smiling softly.

Donghan blinks.

For a moment, he forgets all the horrible things they’d said and done to drive their relationship to an untimely end. For a moment, it’s almost as if they’re together again, and Jihoon is looking at him as if Donghan is the only one for him.

But then, Donghan _remembers._

“Long time no see, huh?” Jihoon continues, making small talk.

Donghan tilts his head, truly taking in Jihoon’s appearance.

He looks _good_ , Donghan can’t help but notice. There’s a soft pink tinge that clings to the apples of Jihoon’s cheeks, making him seem so much more youthful and _alive_ than he had ten months ago.

“Yeah,” Donghan nods, shifting in the chair. He clears his throat. “How are you?”

It’s a stupid question, Donghan admits. He’s seen enough of Jihoon’s instagram page over the last ten months to know that Jihoon is doing well without him.

He knows that Jihoon has moved on.

“Better,” Jihoon relays truthfully, finally setting down the shot glass, and gives Donghan his undivided attention. The latter can’t help but squirm. “What about you?”

“Same,” Donghan lies, pushing away thoughts of just how _hard_ the last few months have been. “I can’t believe we’re doing this though,” he adds, laughing awkwardly, his eyes quickly darting to the camera crew currently setting up for filming to his right.

Jihoon laughs at that, the sound carrying throughout the studio.

“Me too,” he says once his laughter has bubbled down to a series of breathy giggles. “I still can’t believe Jinyoung talked us into doing this.”

 _This_ , being shooting for the latest episode of Cut’s series dubbed _Exes Play Truth or Drink_.

“I thought I was gonna be on _Lineup_ ,” Donghan admits.

“This isn’t so bad, is it?” Jihoon prods, a single brow going up.

 _It isn’t_ , Donghan wants to say because, as scared as he was of seeing Jihoon again after so long, he missed him even more.

Though before Donghan can voice his answer, the director asks-

“You guys ready to start?”

Donghan turns to Jihoon, who stares back at him.

“Yes,” Jihoon says.

“Yup,” Donghan nods, taking a deep breath. His eyes flit down to a promising bottle of Jack Daniel’s before going back to Jihoon. “Wanna do a shot? For good luck, or whatever?”

“Sure,” Jihoon shrugs, using his index finger to slide the shot glass across the table’s wooden surface.

Donghan pours the two of them a shot, slides Jihoon’s back, and holds up his own, saying-

“Bottoms up.”

They down the shots together and Donghan can see Jihoon wince out of the corner of his vision as they do.

Donghan bites back a fond smile in favour of setting the glass down with a boisterous-

“Let’s do this thing.”

“Alright,” the director starts. “Can you introduce yourselves?”

“I’m Donghan.”

“And I’m Jihoon.”

“How do you know each other?”

“Well,” Donghan chuckles, making himself comfortable in his seat. “We’ve known each other since high school.”

He remembers the day they first met vividly.

Donghan had been in his second year and Jihoon in his first when they sat next to each other on the bus ride home from the first day of school. They bonded over some obscure television program not many of the kids they knew watched and in the matter of a week, they’d become inseparable.

“And we dated for a little over two years” Jihoon adds, lacing his fingers.

Satisfied with their answers, the director asks _and when did you break up?_

“Ten months ago,” Jihoon says, glancing over at the cameras, for which Donghan is grateful. He doesn’t want Jihoon to see it as he swallows the lump in his throat. It’s gone when Jihoon turns back to face him, gesturing at the white cards placed face-down in the centre of the table. “Do you want to start?”

Donghan ponders for a moment before silently reaching for a card.

He clears his throat, reading the question out loud. “What did your family think of me?”

“My mom loves you,” Jihoon smiles as Donghan sets the card aside. “God… sometimes I seriously thought she loved you more than me,” he adds with a laugh, probably thinking of the way Mrs Park would never fail to shower Donghan with love whenever the two of them would visit Jihoon’s family home back in Michigan. “You know she still asks about you?”

Donghan raises a brow. “Yeah?”

“She misses you,” Jihoon finishes, reaching for the next white card. Donghan can’t miss the way he closes his eyes, counting down to three before reading it. “What do you miss most about us?”

“You mean apart from the sex?” Donghan jokes, hoping to lighten the slightly tense mood.

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but Donghan can see the upward quirk at the corners of his lips.

 _You_ , Donghan wants to say.

Instead, he pours himself another shot and downs it, swallowing down the truth along with the whiskey.

“Knowing that I had someone who could bring out the best in me was… it was nice,” Donghan says. “But the sex was _bomb_ ,” he adds, purely for comedic effect, which isn’t exactly a lie. When Jihoon’s cheeks redden—along with the chorus of laughter emanating from where the segment’s crew is stationed—he knows he’s succeeded. So he then reaches for another card. “If you could change one thing about me, what would you change?”

Donghan can’t help but think of everything he’d done over the course of their relationship to drive Jihoon up the wall—from the way he’d leave his clothes lying around their old apartment, to his inability to take things seriously when they needed to be.

“You never…” Jihoon falters, his fingers toying with the cap of the bottle of Jack. “You always found a way to deflect instead of telling me what’s on your mind. And… I think it got in the way of us really communicating.”

“You weren’t any better,” Donghan smiles, but he doesn’t deny it either.

“We both had a lot of growing up to do,” Jihoon laughs quietly, shaking his head as he reaches for another card. “Oh God…” he grimaces, looking up at Donghan. “Am I a better lover than who you’re currently with?”

“For the record,” Donghan snorts, halfway through unscrewing the cap off a bottle of cranberry juice, and turns to the camera. “I am not with anyone at the moment. So it’s a ‘no’ by default.”

“You haven’t dated anyone since?” the director asks.

“I tried a couple months ago and…” Donghan falters, pouring himself a glass of cranberry juice. He takes a sip. “It didn’t work out.”

“Why not?” the director prods again.

“I wasn’t feeling it,” Donghan half lies, shrugging.

“And what about him?”

“He’s seeing someone,” Donghan answers, albeit bitterly, as Jihoon nods.

“How long,” the director questions.

“Just a few months,” Jihoon reveals.

“Am I a better lover than he is?” Donghan asks, grinning crookedly.

“Not by a longshot,” Jihoon laughs, shaking his head.

It _stings_ , but it’s true, Donghan figures as he picks up yet another card.

“When did you realize it was over between us?” Donghan reads before setting down the card.

“When you left town for two weeks to get away from me,” Jihoon says, frowning slightly.

“You said you didn’t want to see me,” Donghan mutters, doing his best to ignore the string of perplexed  _whats_ he can hear coming from the crew.

“You almost got yourself fired,” Jihoon continues, his eyes going wide with incredulity.

“I didn’t know what else to do,” Donghan pouts, going for another shot of whiskey.

“Where’d you go?” the director asks in between breathy laughs.

“Canada,” the ex-couple says in unison.

Donghan takes another shot, watching in brooding silence as Jihoon goes for another question card.

“If you could erase every memory of me, would you?”

“Nah,” Donghan says simply.

As poorly as it had ended, the best years of his life were spent with Jihoon by his side.

He could _never_ erase that.

Donghan reaches for another card. “ _Shit,_ ” he curses, gritting his teeth at the words that decorate the card. “I dare you to kiss me on the lips,” he reads. “Take two shots to get out of it.”

Jihoon takes two shots in silence and Donghan joins him for no reason other than to be a good sport.

“What advice would you give me for my next relationship?” Jihoon reads off the next card.

“Stop being so passive aggressive, for one.” Donghan decides after a moment of careful consideration.

Jihoon shrugs, smiling faintly as Donghan reaches for another card. “That’s fair.”

Donghan takes one look at the following card and sighs. “Do you still love me?”

“I mean… yeah.” Jihoon confesses. And he says it with so much certainty that it almost feels like a slap to the face. “You were my first… everything,” he continues. “I-I’ll always love you.”

“Do you still love _him_?” the director chimes in.

Donghan takes another shot. “I guess you could say that.”

Jihoon nods slowly and carefully plucks another card from the pile. “Who was the first person you slept with after we broke up?”

Donghan shakes his head. “I haven’t been with anyone since you.”

“Really?” Jihoon blurts, getting rid of the card. “I thought you said you dated.”

“Never really got to that point,” Donghan shrugs, his mind swirling dangerously. “What? You don’t believe me?”

“No,” Jihoon rushes out, shaking his head. “Just surprised… You wanna do another shot?”

Donghan cracks a smile at that.

Jihoon’s alcohol tolerance is pathetic at best. Currently, his cheeks are even rosier than normal and the set of his eyes—although visibly apologetic—is unfocused. However, because he’s still completely and utterly _whipped_ for his ex, Donghan ignores the increasing buzzing of his own muddled head and complies, pouring the two of them yet another shot of whiskey.

They knock glasses before downing the shots.

“Do you think I’ll be a good husband,” Donghan asks after having reached for another card.

“Yeah,” Jihoon nods, slowly sipping on his own glass of cranberry juice. “Whoever you end up with will be lucky to have you,” he continues slowly, before going for another card. “Where do you see us in ten years?”

“I don’t know,” Donghan admits after a brief pause. “I don’t even know if I’ll be back here, by then.”

“Why?” the director asks.

“He’s moving to Japan,” Jihoon answers, smiling sadly at the camera. “Job offer.”

“Will you miss him?”

Donghan mentally braces himself for the answer.

“I… I think so?” Jihoon decides, tilting his head as he thinks. “It’s gonna be harder to stay in touch when he’s so far away.”

“You want to stay in touch?”

“You know I don’t hate you, right? You’re my best friend—or were… I don’t know.”

Donghan closes his eyes. “I know. Kinda wish you did hate me, though.” he says after deciding that he trusted himself enough not to cry for all of YouTube to see. “It’d be easier to get over you if you did.”

“You’re still not over him?”

“I don’t know,” Donghan sighs, running both his hands through his hair, not caring that he’s messing it all up. He blames what comes out of his mouth next on the alcohol coursing through his veins. “I honestly thought we were gonna get married and adopt a bunch of babies someday? That’s kind of hard to forget.”

The look Jihoon sends his way breaks his heart all over again.

“Last question,” the director prompts after the two of them don’t speak for what feels like _hours_.

Donghan reaches for the final card with shaking hands. “Is there anything you would like to apologize for?”

Jihoon is silent before answering. “I’d like to apologize for not being more patient with you,” he says, looking Donghan dead in the eyes, and as much as the latter wants to look away, he doesn’t. “I definitely could have tried to be more understanding with what you were going through. I shouldn’t have chased you away.”

“And you?”

Donghan takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry for giving you a reason to be so frustrated all the time,” he lets out, his voice quiet.

Jihoon grants him another one of his kicked-puppy dog expressions.

Donghan couldn’t be more glad that this whole… thing is coming to an end.

“Any last words?” the director _finally_ asks.

“We… may have ended badly,” Jihoon starts, preparing one last shot for the two of them. “But… I really don’t regret being with you. At all. And I hope we can stay friends.”

“To friendship,” Donghan grins, raising his glass.

The glasses meet in the centre and they down their shots one last time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“That was fucking awkward,” Donghan hisses once they’re out of the studio a few minutes later.

Woojin, Jihoon’s current boyfriend, is waiting in the lobby. Donghan doesn’t— _can’t_ miss the fond smile that graces Woojin’s face at the sight of Jihoon’s flustered state.

“Yeah,” Jihoon laughs. Or giggles. Donghan can barely tell at this point, but he doesn’t mind. A bubbly Jihoon is better than the hurt Jihoon he’d left behind ten months ago. “But it was kinda needed, don’t you think?”

Donghan _did_ get some long-overdue closure out of the whole thing. It almost feels as though there’s a weight that’s been lifted off his shoulders—a fraction of a weight, but a weight nonetheless.

“You’re right,” Donghan decides, smiling. “I’ll see you around, Jihoon.”

But Jihoon stays rooted in his place. “Promise you’ll keep in touch?”

“I promise,” Donghan says, finding that he really _does_ mean it. Jihoon breaks into a satisfied smile, before hobbling over to Woojin. “Make sure he gets some water in his system,” Donghan tells Woojin. “He was never good at holding his liquor.”

“I will,” Woojin nods, lacing his fingers with Jihoon’s. “Take care.”

The couple exits the building, leaving Donghan to his own devices.

He lingers in the lobby for a minute or two, hoping to avoid any chances of running into them on his way to the bus stop, and heads out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> you can catch me on [twitter dot com](https://twitter.com/ladykiIlua) if you have any questions (⌒▽⌒)☆
> 
> ps: if ur sad abt donghan, he moves to jpn and falls in love with a prince named takada kenta


End file.
